High school begins
by Mooncat1997
Summary: Look what happens when high school starts . ;) got some good material i guess be nice my first story :) hope u enjoy . i dont own anything


**FIRST SEMESTER**

It was the first day of school , going back to school right after getting out of summer school is horrible , not even one day to yourself but there is nothing you can do . I remember getting up that morning kinda hoping for a good first day , deep down that's what we all want but just like everybody we don't show it .

The bus ... First time in about 5 years i take that shit . getting on it was the worst especially being first stop . But then my crew got in and it was chill from there. Talking about everybody's summer but fucked up me went to summer school , totally special ,right? . After that i see somebody i remember from my middle school he winks and passes just like me he build up a bit he looks better .

The School ... finally what iv heard , what i see is different . But when i see my boo i know its cool . My boo fyi my best friend is a guy who believe it or not , hes the best fake gay/straight man i know . he acts like a girl on steroids but he loves his girls , hes the type of friend u don't get mad at even if he grabs your boobs its kinda hard to because deep down you laugh at it . Then i see the ESOL crew , my little pool of people i know i will connect with , and then i hear the most annoying noise in the world . The bell

Class begins , my first period is my esol class with allot of my old friends and new ones i say hi to and hit it off kinda good . Then i see him , the sophmore that i saw in the court yard , he walks in with another 10th grader both are cute but only one looks at me and hugs me . After that my whole first period seems to be OK .

My second period , its with a few of my spanish crew i personally don like algebra but my friends make it so funny . Then i meet a girl who even tho is kinda ugly( don't think im mean , she girls just isnt nice to ur eyes ) she seems nice , we help each other in math tho .

After that i go to the best class of the day , i have it with my boo , a cute spanish kid and a little girl who looks kinda baby like to be in high school .. i should't talk im 5'0 and i got myself the name of smurf for being so small . I sit next to my boo , he asks me about summer and tells me the "bomb" he wanted to tell me , in another words the thing he could't do last year -Sex- , now i know he will bother me because im a virgin and to be a kid thats almost 15 i feel that i dont need it , iv had guys ask me to do it , but i always say no . He drops the bomb and to be honest im shocked i actually ask who would do it with him , he laughs and then says i would be his next one . his horny ass didnt last a day without sex so he got a new girl .

Then i walk with my boo to the gym there we sit in the bleachers and wait til the PE teacher comes out . Im so bored by now i dont mind when my boo starts hitting on a girl on our right . I see a boy who by far looks cute , looks like a rocker and a hard heavy metal one. My kind , i may not look like one but i do love my rock . The guy lifts his head , a far away sign of hey , i do the same only for him to get up and leave looking scared not at me ... at my boo looking pissed as fuck and a red monkey .

He gets up looking at me like a dad . the the questions start . who was that , what did he do and after those i get up and leave with a girl i know from a long time .

Lunch was so fun the cool kid thats in esol is my pillow for the day , he tells me i got pretty , and that we should hook up , i laugh and say no . I want to but iv got my manners you know so i just wait a bit into the year ;) get me :P. then i see the 10th grader from 1st period , he sees me and again i get the blow kiss , i throw one back he smiles and i think i let my eyebrow rise , it only does it when im interested and believe me i am .

It was fast but i got more classes , world history i love it 3 got it with guys from my crew , im the type of girl in between all the guys . majority of the people think i smoke weed cus im with them , i do in a way just not pot , i admit im hard at drinking but who isnt . when we are in there i get allot of points and all the guys whistle and i cant help but laugh at the buggers . we walk out and we get to the

our last period and its fun as hell , we got the guy who wants to hook up with me and this other guy who is complementing me way to much and then i get the girls we say hi and i go back to my boys .

when i get out , i walk with a friend to the bus we got to the back , i talk to my friend just to see the emo rocker what ever you wanna call him dude from PE i get the nod again . he sits in the seat next to mine , my friends laugh at him but i dont , i know it might be weird but he looks scary , then i hear my bus driver getting annoyed at us , since we are the fist stop we get down fast and walk home , my boys take me when we drop of the first boy they take me , we walk 2 blocks and we are laughing at random shit , an old lady yells at us we dont mind her tho and then i feel the normal vibration of my phone , i got a txt from a guy i talk to every day we are kinda like brother and sister , funny thing is we promised each other we would marry at 25 .Since he goes to another school we dont see each other , we dont say it but we like each other . this year is going to be a bumpy ride .


End file.
